


The Plan

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Zelda seduces Sands and Kembell as a distraction. Not my character but used with permission.





	The Plan

Zelda felt very uncomfortably exposed in the little tight, revealing outfit that she wore. Especially with the two pairs of eyes roving over her. But that had been the plan- to distract the enemy while the druids and CHILL destroyed the enemy organisations. And, so far, the plan was going very well. Mr Sands and Mr Kembell were so thoroughly distracted by the pale flesh revealed by a short skirt, a corset-style low-cut, sleeveless top, and fishnet stockings, that they’d turned off all of their communication devices. 

It had been a bit of a surprise to learn that Mr Kembell and Mr Sands would both be here today. But that hadn’t changed the plans at all. After all, both men had proven to enjoy the company of women. And they were both just disgusting enough to not mind if said woman was barely legal (but Zelda was legal, they’d checked just to make sure that nobody would be arrested for this little stunt).

“Well, well, what have we here?” said Kembell for perhaps the thirtieth time. “The annoying little brat has turned out to be quite the lovely young woman.” His hand brushed her bare ass and squeezed, and Zelda had to resist the urge to slap him. She had to keep them distracted until someone came to fetch her, and to deal with these two. But until then, she had to distract them with her body. Flirt a little. Have sex with them, if need be (though she would really prefer to not do that).

“She is quite stunning, isn’t she?” Sands murmured, his hand caressing her breast. Zelda suppressed a shudder and instead leaned into him, biting her lip (though not for the reason he thought).

“Aren’t you going to undress me?” asked Zelda, trying to make her voice sound sultry (she thought that she succeeded, though only their reactions would tell).

“Hmm. Dance for us first,” said Kembell, stroking his chin.

“Do you have any music for me to do that to?” asked Zelda.

“Yes, actually. The jPod dock is just over there, on the floor,” said Kembell, pointing to it. Of course it was on the floor. That would just make this so much easier, and more humiliating. Zelda walked over to it, swaying her hips as she went, and then bent over to switch on the dock and scroll through the jPod until she found the right music. When she found it, though, Zelda felt something pressing up against her ass. Of course Kembell was behind her. Her plan had worked perfectly, even if he thought that it was his plan.

Kembell started to rut against her, grinding between her ass cheeks, and Zelda tried very hard not to shudder. Instead, she wiggled her hips and even gave a little yelp when he spanked her. Then, turning the music on, Zelda stood up when Kembell stepped away, chuckling. It was time to dance.

As Zelda began to swing her hips to the music, she heard the unmistakable rasp of a zipper sliding down. And then almost an echo as the other one did. Clearly, these men were comfortable enough in their sexuality to do that. Or maybe it just wasn’t gay if there was a stripper in the room.

Zelda almost wished that she had more clothes to take off as the dance went on. She removed her skirt to much enjoyment from her audience, but she really didn’t want to become naked in front of them. Still, they’d become bored and probably restless if she didn’t. And if they became restless, she probably wouldn’t have a choice in removing what little clothing she had on.

So Zelda reluctantly (disguising her reluctance as part of the act) pulled her g-string down, stepping out of it and tossing it over to her small audience. She heard sniffing, and then someone was licking it. And then, suddenly, Zelda was bent over and someone was licking her. She squeaked in surprise and moaned, but then she gently pushed him away and smiled down at him. It was Sands. Gross.

“Ah, ah,” Zelda tutted, giving a coy smile. “Let me finishing undressing first, then you can have me.” But Zelda found, to her embarrassment, that she couldn’t quite manage to unlace the corset. Then again, that wasn’t so surprising- she had been laced into it, after all.

“Allow me,” said Sands. “I am very accustomed to… tying and untying knots.” He did have very long, thin fingers, so that was probably true.

Honestly, Zelda should have been expecting it when Sands immediately sucked at one of her breasts once the corset was untied and lying elsewhere. Zelda squeaked, and it was very hard to not recoil in disgust.

“You can do whatever you want, but I don’t want any semen on me,” said Zelda, standing naked in front of the two men. Well, naked but for the fishnets, but they seemed to like that.

“Oh, I don’t mind,” said Kembell. 

“Let me just lay on a table,” said Zelda. “I can be your buffet.” As long as they didn’t put whipped cream or food on her. She was going to have a long shower after this, but she really didn’t want to be sticky.

And so, when the door burst open and some CHILL members stormed the house, they found Zelda on her back on the table with Kembell between her thighs, Sands sucking and groping at her breasts, and saliva all over her.

“Finally,” said Zelda, sitting up after the two men had been pulled away and she’d been handed a robe. “I thought you’d never come.”


End file.
